He Ain't Heavy
by patricia51
Summary: After a catastrophic event Alex Russo finds herself in a world bereft of magic, friends and family. She's alone to struggle each day to make ends meet and to care for her crippled brother Justin. Not a Jalex romance. Now complete.
1. Prologue

He Ain't Heavy, Part One by patricia51

(After a catastrophic event Alex Russo finds herself in a world bereft of magic, friends and family. She's alone to struggle each day to make ends meet and to care for her crippled brother Justin. Not a Jalex romance. Song written by Bobby Scott and Bob Russell and first recorded in 1969 by the Hollies. The appearance of other characters and events will contradict the timeline of the series.)

(Prologue)

"The road is long,  
With many a winding turn.  
That leads us to who knows where,  
Who knows when."

"But I'm strong;  
Strong enough to carry him.  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother."

A sharp gasp of pain filled air.

"Take two more Justin."

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Two more! Come on Justin. You have to build up the strength in your legs. You're never going to get well if you don't push yourself."

"I'm never going to get well! I'm just a useless cripple and that's all I'm ever going to be."

Alex Russo fought back the tears. "Don't you say that! I won't allow it. Now damn it, two more!"

Justin Russo struggled to take a step, clutching the home made railings they had constructed along the hallway of their tiny apartment. He managed one, dragging his near useless legs along. Somehow he managed to plant his right foot enough to push off again. Then, his teeth set in determination; he ignored the pain shooting through his body and took yet a third step.

"There."

The triumph was short lived as he fell against the wall and started to slide down. Alex scrambled to catch him. Wrapping her arms around him she guided him to the rickety fifth-hand wheelchair that was all they could afford.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Naw," Justin replied. Alex could tell he was lying through his teeth. But aspirin was all they had and it wouldn't do much. "I'll be okay. And you," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "Need to get ready for work."

Alex suppressed a sigh. "Yes I do." She darted into the single bedroom and changed into her uniform. She picked up her purse and checked to make sure her keys were there.

"I may run late. Mr. Kensey told me if business stayed this steady he could use me all the way until closing time."

"Well," Justin attempted to make a joke, "I'll be right here."

"I'll try to bring some extra food home. There are always leftovers and Mr. Kinsey says there's no point in throwing it out."

"Okay Alex." Justin was silent for a moment. "I wish you didn't have to go. I wish you didn't have to work as a waitress for low money and measly tips. I wish..."

Alex laid her finger across her brother's mouth. "I wish all those things too Justin. And more. But wishing doesn't help. Here is where we are and we'll just have to make the best of it."

"You're right. And Alex? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just get so frustrated."

"I know you do." She brightened her tone. "Hey, I should be off tomorrow. Let's plan a trip to the Library and maybe the Museum too."

"That would be great. Okay, scoot little sister. Have a good night. Be careful!"

Alex closed the door behind her. The locks rattled as Justin turned them. You couldn't be too careful in this neighborhood. She started down the stairs after checking to make sure no one was lurking there. Once she reached the ground floor she darted across the street and walked towards the diner, ignoring the cat calls from a group of teenaged boys hanging around under a busted street light.

She reached work with a few minutes to spare. She put on her apron, tucked her purse into her locker and checked to make sure she had her order pad and a pen. She checked the clock and sat down on the hard wooden bench. Her mind wandered back to Justin's wishes.

Nothing new there. Nothing that she didn't think of twenty times a day. Once she had been a carefree teenager, her biggest worries being how to get out of chores and scraping by at school without having to waste time studying, except for the course in her Art major. College had consisted mostly of parties and boys. She had lived in a warm nice home. She had once had loving parents, friends, a big brother to tease and torment and a little brother to blame things on. And when all else failed there had always been the magic.

Now it was all gone. All except Justin and he couldn't walk. And wishing couldn't solve this. Not even the Stone of Dreams could help. That was assuming it even existed any more. It probably had gone the way of all the rest of magic. Disappeared as though it had never existed along with all the rest of their former happy, comfortable world.

She had never really taken the magic seriously. Not like Justin. To her magic was something to be used casually, on the spur of the moment to lighten her life or get her out of trouble. Trouble that usually was of her own making she admitted to herself. She hadn't worried about the competition. On one hand it really didn't seem that important to her and on the other she always figured she would come up with something at the last minute. She always did. Now she would give anything to have the magic back for just five minutes.

It was funny she thought as she stood up and adjusted her clothes. Once, out of sheer boredom, she had asked Justin about one of the stupid role-playing games he participated in. She hadn't really been that interested and had finally covered her ears as Justin had babbled on about it. But she remembered the basic premise. In the year 2012 magic had returned to the world.

Well the game had been wrong. In 2012 magic had LEFT the world. Before then magic had been a part of the world. Certainly of her world. And to contradict someone or other she remembered vaguely from an English Literature class that world had not ended in a whimper. It had ended in a huge bang.

And she would never forget that day when it ended.

(To Be Continued)

(By the way, the role-playing game mentioned is called "Shadowrun". No I've never played it but I've read a novel or two based on it. With the movies coming out like "2012" this all seemed to fit together and gave me the idea for this story. I don't even know how it is going to end yet.)


	2. Ragnarok

He Ain't Heavy, Part Two by patricia51

(Ragnarok)

"So on we go.  
His welfare is of my concern.  
No burden is he to bear,  
We'll get there.  
For I know He would not encumber me.  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother."

When she looked back, Alex thought that the end of the world should have come on a day filled with black storm clouds, thunder and lightning. There should have been the sound of the Bifrost Bridge collapsing and Heimdall's horn calling the heroes from Valhalla to join the gods in their struggle. Instead, it had come on a peaceful summer day that started out like all other summer days that year.

The entire Russo clan had been engaged in cleaning up the Subway Station in preparation for the lunchtime crowd. Harper had been there, sneaking looks at Justin and bemoaning his continual attachment to Juliet. The vampire girl had been there, pitching in at whatever chore Justin was engaged in, with an occasional side trip to help her good friend Alex. There had been teasing and kidding, smart aleck comments, putdowns and magical pranks. Laughter had filled the whole place. Alex had even actually done some work. Not very much and only when someone was looking. But heck, that one portion of the counter she wiped while she sat on a stool had never been so clean.

Then the alarm had gone off announcing an arrival from the Wizard realm. That was unusual but not earthshaking so they thought. But the appearance of Professor Crumbs in the Sub Station, wild eyed and disheveled even more than usual, without waiting inside the Lair spoke of something really important.

"Whatever you are doing, stop it now and come in here," he gestured from the doorway of the locker. "All of you." His command included Harper and Juliet as well. "Hurry, there's not much time."

Everyone followed, sitting down around the Lair. The Professor paced impatiently. Not waiting till everyone was settled he spoke abruptly.

"A long time ago the Earth was filled with creatures we generally call 'Monsters'. But as time passed most of them left for another realm, another place in time and space. Some went willingly, most were banished. Occasionally some escape, slip through the barrier we wizards created that separates our worlds. Thus, Monster Hunters were formed centuries ago by the Wizard's Council. Generally their mission was to recapture those escapees and return them to their own place. But sometimes they had to be destroyed."

He sighed. "This seemed to work well so generally the monsters were ignored except for the escaped ones. That was a mistake. We, the Council, finally began to suspect something was wrong with the sudden loss of all of our trained Monster Hunters. So we looked into it. Not with the sense of urgency that we should have. And now it's come to this."

"Come to what?" asked Justin.

"The barrier between our worlds is collapsing. It's being done deliberately, by the monsters who have multiplied far beyond what we ever thought their numbers could be. And when the barrier falls they will flood into our world."

"What, what, what about the government, the governments?" stammered Jerry. "Can't they do something?"

The Professor shook his head. "No. Magic is the only thing that can help. We have notified certain senior officials who know of wizards to be prepared for something but only we can stop it. We hope."

An icy ball knotted Alex's stomach. Oh this sounded very bad indeed. "So where do we come in to this?"

"All the available wizards are being summoned. We will meet the monsters at the place we expect the barrier to collapse. This includes you Justin, and if you will agree Alexandra you too." The old professor smiled. "Justin is stronger and steadier but you my dear show flashes that approach genius, if always misguided."

While Alex struggled with trying to decide if she should be pleased by being described as a "genius" or insulted at the "misguided" addendum Crumbs turned to Jerry.

"This may be our greatest hour of need. Therefore the Council has decided to reveal a long concealed secret and therefore restore all powers to the adult siblings of full wizards."

"What?" gasped Jerry.

"You see, the secret is that you never lost your powers Jerry, nor did any of the other brothers or sisters who lost the family competition, or in your case gave them up. The losers' powers were suppressed by the magic of the competition, not actually stripped away. This was done as a safeguard. You could not be tracked nor identified as wizards but the potential could always be restored."

"But why the rigmarole of the competition? And the belief that losing meant the complete loss of powers?"

"It made the results of the competition important and therefore led the fledgling wizards to study and work hard. Justin I know how hard you study but tell me; if you knew there was no competition would you have worked as hard as you have been?"

"I hope so," Justin said thoughtfully, "but probably not."

"There you go." The professor pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jerry. Mumbled words followed and the eldest Russo stiffened for a moment.

"Wow."

The Professor produced another wand. "This is yours." He turned to the siblings. "Justin and Alex, please get your wands."

"What about me?" protested Max.

"Max you are not mature enough for this. It will be extremely dangerous and your powers are still those of a fledgling." Crumbs pondered for a moment. "However, there is a role you can play, an important one. If the monsters breach out lines they will be drawn to portals between the worlds like this one." He gestured at the wall. "Remain here, be on guard and protect your Mother and the others."

Alex caught a flash of something in Juliet's eyes that indicated she was not pleased with the idea of remaining behind but she nodded along with Harper and the reluctant Max. The older Russo children grabbed their wands and followed their Father and Professor Crumbs through the door to the Magic Realm.

They appeared on a rising plain. Stretching to their left and right was a line of men and women, all obviously Wizards, all armed with wands. A pair stood nearby, a pair that was immediately revealed to be Uncle Kelbo and Aunt Megan. Jerry hugged them both.

"Jerry, you stand with your brother and sister. And you two," Crumbs frowned as he turned to Alex and Justin and the third person standing with them. "Young lady, what are you doing here?"

Juliet lifted her chin defiantly. "I love Justin and I came here to fight with him."

Crumbs sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "You're..."

"A vampire," Juliet finished. "Yes I am but I'm not evil and I can be very useful here. Not only do I have great speed and strength but I can fly. An aerial observer would help a lot." The Professor tugged his wispy beard. He looked at Jerry for confirmation and then, rather surprisingly, at Alex. Both nodded.

"Very well my dear, you may remain. But would you please station yourself a bit father up the rise where you can watch the oncoming monsters?"

Juliet nodded. She and Justin slid into each other's arms and rubbed noses as they made the little cooing sounds that always drove Alex crazy. Today though, instead of rolling her eyes and making a snide comment she wished there was someone here for her to kiss and tell she loved him. Her thoughts fleeted to Mason and for a moment she could feel herself holding him as they had stood in the rain and been in love before the accident that turned him into a wolf forever.

The tableau was broken when Juliet flung up her head, her eyes wide.

"They're coming!" She kissed Justin once more. "I love you." Her wings sprouted and she rose above the small group, soaring back and forth.

"I must join the rest of the Council," said Crumbs. He waved his hand and vanished.

A cloud appeared on the horizon, stretching left and right as far as the eye could see. The ground began to tremble. So far individual forms could not be made out but it wouldn't be long. The two Russo children ran to their Father and hugged him.

"Be careful," Jerry said as he kissed them.

"Don't take any chances," Uncle Kelbo advised as he hugged them.

"Use your spells first," advised Aunt Megan. "Fire especially. Save your wands. You'll need them if they get close."

Alex and Justin took their places on the line. Alex was both amused and pleased to notice that Justin edged a step of two ahead of her. She knew it was so he could at least believe he was protecting his little sister.

The ground was shaking now as the host of the enemy grew closer. Alex shook for a moment as she took in the size of the army advancing on them. How could the Council have let this happen? She shook her head. She guessed that wasn't important now. She tried to pray but all that seemed to come to mind was "Oh God, oh God, oh God.

A line reached out from somewhere to her left. The point reached the oncoming horde and exploded. More followed, trails of smoke and lances of fire plunging into the monsters. She saw her Dad join hands with Kelbo and Megan and conjure a massive fireball that they sent hurtling towards one of the leading groups. The resulting explosion flung monsters and parts of monsters in all directions.

Justin chanted and pointed. A streak of light left his fingers and plunged through a creature charging directly for them. He cast another spell and a winged creature starting to rise above the crowd stiffened and plunged earthward.

Alex hesitated. She had never used magic to hurt someone, actually physically hurt some one. Then something that looked like a cross between a lion and a snake rushed at her and her doubts evaporated. She waved her hands and chanted. A mud-pit opened under the creature and swallowed it. And with that she joined the battle.

Time seemed to vanish. It seemed like she had been here forever. The monsters charged and the spells of the wizards forced them back. She raked sweat soaked locks from her face and used her wand. Each time they came closer. There seemed to be no end to the vast crowd.

A tremendous uproar came from somewhere to her left. Alex looked and then stared in horror. A phalanx of monsters had forced its way through the line of wizards. Broken bodies now included more than just creatures. The survivors ran to each side and tried to stem the onrush.

"Alex! Watch your front!" She wrenched her attention back just in time to use her wand to throw a monster through the air. She trembled. That one had been so close she had felt its hot breath on her face.

Cries filled the air. The Wizard line buckled in more places. Juliet swept into view and dove down over them.

"The Council says fall back," the teen vampire girl yelled above the sounds of the battle.

As though in response to Juliet's order the monsters surged forward even as Alex, Justin and the others around them retreated. They rushed down on the scattered groups the once pristine line had become.

Suddenly the creatures stopped, clawing in vain at an unseen barrier. Their arms locked together, a nimbus surrounded Jerry and his two siblings as their magic rose to heights undreamed of before. The front line fell into ashes but more pressed against the barrier even as they suffered the same fate.

"Justin! Alex! Run!" cried their father.

"Daddy!" Alex screamed.

"Justin, get her back. I love you both. Tell your Mother how much I loved her."

The older Russo grabbed his sister's hand and pulled. Tears ran down her cheeks as she went with him. The circle of light around her father and the others grew brilliant and then exploded with a tremendous crash. The press of monsters was gone, and so were the older Russo s.

"NO!"

"Alex, please, come on," yelled Justin over the noise. He fired his wand right past her ear. She never even looked away from where her father had been. But she broke into a stumbling run as the grip of her brother's hand forced her to in order to keep up with him.

The survivors streamed back. Professor Crumbs appeared his long beard waving wildly as he pushed them past him.

"Go on, go on!" he shouted. "The day is not yet lost. The Council is preparing one last gigantic spell."

Step by step the line of wizards retreated. Alex flung back her shoulders and shook the hair from her puffy eyes. Those eyes narrowed and she fired her wand again and again. Her defensive spells flared; spells that not only protected her from physical attacks but also from the monsters that were capable of magic themselves. Her wand was hot to the touch. Soon she knew its power would be used up.

She looked around. The nearby survivors had formed a circle that tightened with each new wave. Where was the Council? Where was this gigantic spell? She looked up trying to catch sight of Juliet. Nothing and no one.

"Alex!" a familiar voice yelled frantically. "Look out!"

She turned to see Death, in the form of a sphere of red flame rolling at her. Her wand exhausted, all she could do was stare at it. Then a figure threw itself in front of her, chanting wildly. Justin's defensive circle started to form to protect them both. But there wasn't time. When the sphere hit the outer edge of the incomplete barrier both exploded and brother and sister lost consciousness.

(To Be Continued) 


	3. Picking Up the Pieces

He Ain't Heavy, Part Three by patricia51

(Picking up the Pieces)

"If I'm laden at all,  
I'm laden with sadness.  
That everyone's heart Isn't filled with the gladness Of love for one another.

There were times when Alex wished she never had regained consciousness. She awoke back in the mortal world, in a hospital. Waiting by her side was a woman she vaguely recognized as one of the teachers from Wizard Tech. In a tired voice the woman explained what had happened. She confirmed what Alex had seen happen; her Father, Uncle Kelbo and Aunt Megan had sacrificed themselves; holding back the monsters until many of the wizards had reached high ground and giving the Council time to prepare its massive final spell.

That final spell had succeeded. It had destroyed the monsters, one and all. But to power the spell the Council had drained the magic. All of the magic; the magic held by the individual wizards and the magic held by all the wands and items in existence. There were no monsters and there was no magic.

And that wasn't all there wasn't. Alex found this out as she stood by her brother's bed and received the doctors supposed reissuance that Justin would live, although he was never expected to walk again. The police had been by. Both officers were tired and haggard. Alex realized that effects from the battle had spilled over into the mortal realm. Monsters had rampaged. And one group had raided the Sub Station, no doubt drawn by emanations from Max and his wand. Although their young brother had fought valiantly he had been overcome, as had their mother and Harper as well.

So now it was her and her brother. And the older brother that she had leaned on, depended on, her whole life was just a shell of himself, physically and emotionally.

What crushed Justin even more than losing the ability to walk had been the discovery of how he and Alex had been saved from the onrushing monster army. Seeing them fall, Juliet had swooped down to them. Literally standing over Justin, the teen girl vampire had slaughtered every creature attempting to harm either her boyfriend or the friend that Alex had become. She protected the two unconscious wizards until someone had arrived to rescue them. Alex and Justin had been found nearly buried in a heap of monster bodies. Covering those bodies was the fine dust that Juliet had been reduced to when one last desperate foe had stabbed her through the heart with a stake.

"It's not FAIR," Justin had cried. "It's all wrong. The girl isn't supposed to die saving the boy. Damn it, it should have been me saving her. That's how it's supposed to work."

"She loved you Justin," was all Alex could think of to say to her brother.

"I know. And I loved her too. And I was so thrilled when she came along with us, to be with me. But what if she had stayed at the Sub Station?" Tears filled his eyes. "She probably could have fought off the attack there. She would still be alive and so would Mom, Max and Harper."

Alex had nodded. There was no reason to point out if that had indeed happened then the two of them wouldn't know it because they would both be dead. She mentally said a short prayer, thanking the vampire girl and asking God to look out for her. She had already prayed for her family and her best friend. Beyond that she was too spent to do anything else.

When Justin was released she pushed him out of the still over crowded hospital in a battered hand-me-down wheelchair that they were being loaned until they could buy one. Digging into their pockets they found just enough money to pay their subway fares to the station nearest their home. Alex had never paused to think how much trouble someone handicapped had moving around even after years of required access had equipped public places to accommodate them.

They finally made it to Waverly Place. And the sight stunned them. The house was a wreck. Completely and absolutely. The Sub Station itself was destroyed. Burn marks on the walls showed the power that Max had unleashed. The roof of the house was almost gone. Their bedrooms were shambles. Alex picked through their strewn belongings till she found enough things for them to sleep in Max's room.

"We'll have to find another place to live," said Alex, trying to be practical as she and her brother settled down for the night. Justin's only reply was a grunt.

Long after Justin's breathing had changed to the slow, steady pace that showed he was asleep Alex laid on the mattress they had put on the floor and stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do? How were they going to live? All her life she had just assumed food, shelter, warmth and love were to be taken for granted. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't do this. She had never been the one anyone else had depended on. She had always just gone along for the ride and when she screwed up the magic had always been there to fall back on. Now she didn't have anyone to depend on but herself. Well, she would have to do.

They stayed in the wreckage of their home for a week. Part of that time was spent with Alex finding them a new place to live. And something she never thought she would look for. A job. A good bit of the time was spent dodging the city workers who seemed determined to enforce the "Building Condemned" sign they had plastered on the door.

A soft rap on the door brought her attention back to the present for a moment.

"Alex? Your shift is beginning in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Mister Kensey. I'll be right there."

Well, she sighed as she stood up and adjusted her uniform, just when she thought things were as bad as they could ever be they, of course, got worse. There was the unctuous little man from the insurance company. Oozing insincerity from every pore as he had sadly informed Alex that an exclusion clause in the fine print released his company from any responsibility to pay a claim for the loss of the Sub Station because the damage was caused by a "terrorist incident". At the same time he told her that without a death certificate for their father the company had no obligation to pay the life insurance policy Jerry Russo had paid for.

The response she had received from the government when she went to apply for disability benefits for Justin had been marked by the complete indifference by any and all of the government functionaries whose offices she was shuttled back and forth to and from. All they wanted was for her to go away so they could go back to playing solitaire on their computers or whatever else they did to waste their time. It certainly wasn't spent helping anyone. Each brushed her off.

The final straw was the refusal of the bank to allow them any access to their parent's back accounts. The bank official cited a slightly altered argument that the insurance company had used. Their names were not on the accounts and without proof of their Father's death the clause directing that the funds be shared out to the surviving family members could not be enforced.

So there she was; about to be homeless, dead broke and with her brother crippled. Alex let the whole situation overwhelm her for a day, a day when she did pretty much nothing but sit and stare at one wall of her old bedroom. But instead of sinking into despair and giving up Alex Russo found herself getting determined. The core of her being had always resisted peer pressure and even family pressure. She had always marched to her own drummer and now that drummer was telling her to stop feeling sorry for herself and get up and get moving. She wasn't going to solve anything or take care of her beloved older brother by just sitting on her butt.

Although she never would have thought it in what she thought of as their "previous life" she had been grateful to find the job she had now. There wasn't much of a market for former wizards who had spent most of their lives dodging any work and all responsibility. But Mister Kensey, who ran the "Rocket Diner" had hired her on the spot when she walked in clutching a newspaper with the "Help Wanted" ads in her hand, fully prepared to be rejected as she had been everywhere else.

And that had been just in time too. For the wrecking crews were moving in on the Sub Station. There had been a frantic scramble to find some place to live. That scramble had resulted in where they lived now, a one-bedroom apartment on the third floor in a sorely neglected public housing building. But the elevator worked, it was in walking distance of the diner and the bus stopped right on the corner.

To her absolute and utter surprise Alex had found that she had a talent for being a waitress. Her smart-assed attitude, modified slightly so to bring the other person in on the joke, let her tease and even flirt with the customers. The clientele of the diner was mostly older working people, both male and female, and they appreciated the homey atmosphere Mr. Kensey insisted on and part of that was good service. And Alex appreciated that when nice people were given good friendly service that good tips resulted.

Yes, of course there were times she had to grit her teeth. The first time a supercilious couple had lectured her about their meal not being perfect she had to mentally restrain herself from dumping a pot of coffee in the man's lap with the question "Now is THAT hot enough?" But she managed to avoid that by imagining exactly what she would have done to them had she still had her powers. The resulting images put a smile on her face that the couple couldn't understand and rather ruined their enjoyment of being mean. And to top it off several of her regular customers added extra large tips for putting up with the pair.

Of course the salary, tips and Mr. Kensey's habit of often "making too much" of the daily specials which coincidentally he passed out at the end of the night to the employees didn't mean that she and Justin weren't struggling to keep their heads above water. The salary she made barely paid their basic living expenses. The tips went to pay for Justin's continuing medical care since they didn't have and couldn't get medical insurance. Still, things were looking up overall. Justin WAS getting stronger and she actually had managed to put away a little money.

There had even been a wonderful surprise for her the other week. She had come home from work to find a beaming Justin waiting for her. That in itself had been wonderful, she hadn't seen a lot of smiles like that from him, but the surprise her brother had waiting for her was even better. It turned out that after a conversation with the resident manager, Mr. Johnston, he had fixed the man's computer, saving him from buying a new one. The man had apologized for not having the money he thought Justin deserved but spotting something in the apartment Justin had been able to get something better. So Alex now had an easel, several canvases and a selection of paints and brushes the manager's daughter had left behind when she had married and moved away.

The results of that day were two-fold. First, Alex had something she loved back in her life. Just looking at the supplies and her current canvas made her happy. She took her time, looking and planning and thinking much more than painting. Sometimes she might add no more than a half-dozen brush strokes to a painting. She found that anticipating and waiting was as much fun as her old habit of plunging in and doing it all at once. Her perspective had changed. Or she had.

Secondly, Justin had found something that both kept him busy and added to their comfort level. Realizing that pretty much nobody in the building had extra money he started a sort of clearing house that brought residents together to swap items and services for each other. People traded clothing, worked on each other's places and ran errands for one another. The barter system was in full swing and Justin's management of it brought a few extra perks to them. Thanks to his efforts they now had a microwave. And feeling useful again had boosted Justin's spirits immensely and made him work harder on his exercise therapy.

Alex put her thoughts on hold and went to work. Most of the day's early customers were regulars and she had a good time. Business was brisk and the dinner crowd nearly overflowed the diner and she worked her entire shift. When she go off Mr. Kensey pressed two almost overloaded carry-out containers into her arms with his usual "It will just go to waste," speech. She smiled and thanked him, changed clothes and left.

It had been a good day. She hummed under her breath as she headed down the street, keeping her eyes open as always. She swung a little closer to the roadway as she passed the dark alleyway that led behind the diner and then slowed as she heard something in the shadows.

Normally such sounds would have sped her feet but there was something different about this. She realized that that she had heard the familiar clang of garbage can lids, although it sounded like someone was trying to be quiet about it. Then there had been a different sound that sounded like a muffled sob. Although she told herself to move along she stopped and listened after she had passed the opening.

"Anna, I'm so hungry," came a little piping voice.

"I know Sara. I'm trying to find us something," came a reply.

Alex peeked around the corner just as a turning car's headlights lit the scene before her. In spite of everything she had been through what she saw nearly broke her heart. Two little girls dressed in near rags were poking through the garbage cans lined up beside an overflowing dumpster. Their faces were pinched and dirty. They looked as though they were practically starving.

It took only seconds for Alex to reach a decision that she was never going to regret even though it would change her world in ways she could have never foreseen. But even if she had, after all, that had happened to her once already. She stepped into the alley.

(To Be Continued)


	4. Unexpected Complications

He Ain't Heavy, Part Four by patricia51

(Unexpected Complications)

It's a long, long road.  
From which there is no return.  
While we're on the way to there Why not share?

When Alex got home Justin was dozing by the front door in a worn blue recliner she had never seen before. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It's right about ten and where did you get that chair?"

"The Richardsons bought a new one. Well, new to them anyway. I had spent the afternoon helpling Mister Johnston trace out the wiring to the freight elevator in the back and we got it working. They traded him this chair for the additional fan he installed in their bedroom and he gave it to me for helping him with the elevator. It could use reuphostering but it still is in good shape and I think it will be better on my back than the bed."

Alex shook her head in amazement. Her brother was really getting to be a wheeler-dealer, And that had been a very good thing and was about to become extremely important beyond anything he knew.

She hesitated. Justin had always been someone she had admired, even as she teased him unmercifully. He was smart and kind and nice, qualitites that she had evnied even as she made fun of them and him. She hoped they were still there, in spite of everything that he had endured.

For a while she had nearly despaired. Justin had been so bitter. Bitter at the same things she was bitter about; the loss of their parents, friends and nthe magic. Then he had to cope with his inability to walk and the loss of Juliet. For what seemed like a long time he had simply sat in their apartment and stared at the walls. And she had been so busy trying to make a living for them both that she had found very little time to spend with him to try to help him.

She still didn't know for sure what had happened. At her wits' end she had staggered home one evening to find Justin had cleaned the apartment and was tinkering with his wheelchair. All the explanation he had offered was a shy smile and the words "I'm sorry I've been such an pain."

Not that her brother still didn't have fits of brooding every now and then. But they were rare now, no more common than were the ones that gripped her sometimes. But now they were able to help each other through those trying times when one or the other would dwell on what they had lost.

She decided she would wait till after supper to spring her surprise on him. She brought out the remaining containner that she had brought home from the diner. Pulling a small collapsible table over she got a chair for herself and dug out the plastic silverware Ms. Kensey had put in the bag.

"Mmmm. Meatloaf," smiled Justin happily. He picked up the knife and deftly divided the dinner into two portions. The slightly larger one he pushed over to Alex.

There had been arguements about that when she had first started bringing dinner home. She had told Justin that he needed more because he was both bigger and needed the extra food to help him recover. He countered that she was the one doing all the work and was on her feet all day and needed the calories. She grumbled that he was trying to make her fat. He snorted.

So they compromised, something that Alex found herself doing more and more of as time went by. Today it was her turn to get the larger share. Sometimes she skipped her turn when she was able to convince Justin that she had eaten at work. Today she had only taken time to eat a couple of pieces of fresh fruit, well, and a pair of giant chocolate chip cookies that had been declared to be going out of date. After all, she had to keep indulging SOME vices.

After they finished and cleaned up Justin sat back in his recliner and looked her.

"What's up Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh for goodness sake Alex, something is really on your mind. You pushed your food around and I will bet dollars to doughnuts that you didn't get so much to eat at work that you're not hungry. And you kept looking to see how close I was to finishing. So what's going on?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Justin, I saw something tonight. Something that made me realize that as bad off as we are things could be so much worse. And that same something not only made my heart turn over it nearly made me sick."

"What in the world Alex?"

Unable to stop or slow down Alex blurted out what she had seen in the alley.

"Justin the older one couldn't have been more than eight and the younger one no more than five or so. And when they saw me they froze for a moment and then looked around wildly to find some way to escape. I thought they were going to run nto the darkness but I managed to stop them by holding out one of containers of food Mr. Kensey had given me tonight and opening it for them. I know it was our supper and that didn't leave us a whole lot but Justin I couldn't, I just COULDN'T leave then without giving them something to eat and I would have given them all of it but I was scared it might make them sick and they just wolfed it down like they hadn't eaten in forever and I don't know what is going to happen to them and..."

"Alex!" Justin managed to push himself up in his chair far enough to grasp her arm and pull her to him. "Alex it's alright. You did the right thing." He huuged her tightly and stroked her hair even as she cried as she had not cried since she first found out about what had happened to their world.

Eventually she calmed down and her brother gently pushed her out a bit. "My oh my, you have come a long way," he said as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can remember when the only thing Alex Russo worried about was how to get out of the next homework assignment or duck out on your shift at the Sub Station."

"Things change," Alex said in a very small voice. But there was a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth as her brother's gentle teasing broke through to her.

"I know." Justin shook his head as though clearing the cobwebs of old memories away. "Okay then. Did you get a chance to talk to them?"

"No," Alex admitted. "They wolfed down the food without taking time to breathe it seemed like, much less hold a conversation. I do know that their names are Anna and Sara. As soon as they stopped eating they got as close to the tother side of the alley as they could and watched me as they slipped out and ran away. I think the older one, Anna, paused for just a split second as though she was going to say something but then she ran away too."

Justin pondered. "Well, nothing we can do about it tonight. Tomorrow is another day and maybe the light of that day will give us some ideas."

Alex tossed and turned for hours before finally drifting off to sleep. She thanked goodness that Justin was sleeping in his new recliner in the other room so she didn't disturb him. The two little faces revolved endlessly in her mind everytime she closed her eyes. Life had been a lot simpler when she didn't worry, much, about anyone but herself.

The next morning didn't seem to bring any special revelations, except that Alex perfromed her usual mutterings about getting up at the crack of noon. No matter what changes had taken place in the two of them and their world Alex steadfastedly refused to take any joy in actually getting out of bed. As planned the two siblings visited the library and then the museum. Alex admitted that before books had always been something she piled under a rickety chair leg. But what was she going to do now? It wasn't like she could go shopping, here or in the Wizard Realm. Granted, she window shopped sometimes but when your wardrobe comes from the used clothing store it seemed a bit pointless. Why make yourself miserable? So as the pair left the library for the museum the bag attached to Justin's wheelchair held half-a-dozen books, several of which were for her.

They sat outside the museuem and ate their lunch, sandwiches Justin had prepared for them. It never ceased to amaze Alex how her brother could take day old bread, nearly wilting lecttuce, over ripe tomatoes and meat and cheese marked down because it was just about to expire and turn all that into sandwiches that were as delicious as any they had ever prepared at the Sub Station. They saved money by drinking from the water fountain inside the museuem and then wandered through the exhibit halls. There always did seem to be something new here.

The one place they never went was the the Ancient Egyptian Hall. Too many memories for Justin lurked there. He had come to terms with losing Juliet but Alex worried that reminding him of one of their greatest adventures together, when the lovers had barely escaped from a mummy and then returned to vanquish it, would stir up feelings that she hoped were slowly being laid to rest.

They enjoyed themselves, although as usual Alex had to at least pretend to be monumentaly disinterested in everything. In fact the teasing between the siblings over things like that allowed them to slip away back to the days before. For just a moment they could pretend that everything was just like it had been.

To Alex's surprise when the time came for them to leave so they could get back to their partment well before nightfall Justin wheeled himself towards the always avoided display room. She hastily followed him to find him sitting in the middle of the room. The look on his face was sad but Alex noted at the same time a bit of a smile lifted the corner's of her brother's mouth. Unsure of what to say she waited. Her onluy comment was when Justin turned to face her she lifted one eyebrow in an unspoken inquiry.

"It's okay, Alex." At her disbelieving look he repeated his words. "Really, it's okay. I finally came to realize that trying the past wasn't going to help me try to move on. I loved Juliet and she loved me. She's gone but as long as I keep her in my heart she'll never be forgotten. Remembering what we had makes me happy. Besides, the day will come when I will see her again."

Alex nodded. She rested her hand on Justin's shoulder. He covered it with his own and squeezed before continuing briskly.

"Now then, what are we going to do about what happened last night?"

"Do? What do you mean?"

"The two little girls. What did you say their names were?"

"Anna and Sara," replied Alex.

"That's right. What are we going to do about them?"

For the first time in a very long time Alex refused to meet her brother's eyes. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Oh Alex," smiled Justin. "It hasn't worked with me in a very long time."

"What hasn't worked?"

"Hiding your feelings behind a wall of 'It doesn't matter to me'. Not since I forgot to take the Truth Spell off you that time in school. I know that the more important something is to you the more you try to pretend that you don't care. So, I repeat, what are we going to do?"

Alex fought to hold back the tears that sprang up as the image of the two little hungry girls returned full force to her mind. An image that had left her for no more than a few brief moments since the night before.

"Justin I don't know. What can we do? On the nights that Mr. Kensey passes out the leftovers I can try to find them but that just solves a single night and I don't have extra food every night. I don't know where they live, if anywhere; or who their parents are, if they even have them."

"Well, Justin looked at her, patience in his eyes, "I guess you'll just have to find out won't you?"

That night, nearly trembling with a swirling combination of worry, anticipation and other emotions she couldn't even pin down Alex approached the same alleyway. She held a bulging take-out container from the diner.

After returning from the Museum the pair had eaten a hasty meal and then Alex had gone to the diner where she had ordered a full meal to go. Mr. Kensey had been at the cash register and had given her a quizical look. While of course he didn't, couldn't, know the full story of Alex and her brother he was well aware that the pair had lost their parents in some accident and were not only alone in the world but living close to the blanket. Never before had the young waitress ordered take-out, they didn't have the money, which is why he always made sure there were "left-overs" to be passed around to her and a couple of other employees. He knew something was going on but decided to wait until Alex was ready to tell him about it. In the meantime he blandly rang up the meal at less than half-price and was secretly amused to see that the normally self-possessed Alex was so flustered she never even noticed.

She had waited by the entrance to the alleyway since then. Dusk had spread across the city, softening the harsh lines drawn along the concrete and stell canyons. Then the night crept in; the dim lights that were all the city used in this area flickered on and spread little pools of light. One of those pools outlined the entrace to the alley but did nothing to break the black tunnel that seemed to stretch forever. She waited and listened. She listened so intently she almost thought she had imagined the slight scrape of a little foot. But it was repeated and she knew it was real.

"What are you DOING Alex Russo? You and Justin are barely getting by. You've always done a good job of looking out for yourself. And now you are going to upset everything for two little girls you don't even know?" The arguement raged inside her but stopped the moment she heard a tiny voice whipser. She sighed.

"Sara? Anna? It's me, Alex, the girl from last night. I have some food for you and I want to talk to you."

BAck at the apartment Justin checked the clock every hour only to find it was five minutes latter then the last time he had looked. He worried, something he had always been good at. Finally at nearly ten o'clock he heard the key rattle in the door and Alex pushed it open.

"Well? What happened? Did you find them?"

Alex nodded. It really was no shock at all to Justin when she gently led two little girls into the room. After all, impulsiveness was always one of his sister's core traits.

"Anna and Sara, this is my brother Justin."

(To Be Continued)


	5. Fighting Back

He Ain't Heavy, Part Five by patricia51

(Fighting Back)

"Anna and Sara, this is my brother Justin."

"Hello Sara. Hello Anna," Justin said softly to the two figures that immediately darted behind Alex. He smiled and rolled his chair a little closer. The two unkempt heads, one on either side of Alex, peeked out and he could barely stifle a laugh as they studied him even as his heart went out at their condition.

"It's okay." he soothed. He spun his chair and moved towards the refrigerator. "I understand that you're had supper tonight but did you have dessert?"

"Dessert?" A little voice asked hopefully.

Justin carefully stood up and made a big deal of searching through the freezer. He triumphantly plucked a carton from the cold compartment and sat back down. Then he got two bowls and spoons.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Not too much now," cautioned Alex. "Otherwise you'll get sick."

"Yes ma'am," Anna replied politely.

The girls each had a small bowl of ice cream. Alex then sheparded them to the bathroom where they each took a shower and then donned t-shirts that Alex furnished them. Both girls were yawning by then. Once they were as cleaned up as they could get and nestled in the bed Justin had formerly slept in the two siblings held a meeting.

"The first thing we have to do is find out all about them," said Justin. "Where they're from, who their parents are and everything else. Are they runaways? Why in the world are they dumpster diving and is anyone looking for them?"

Alex agreed. "But we'll have to be slow. We don't want to bombard them so much they panic. They're like two feral kittens right now."

Justin looked at Alex. "I'm awed. I had no idea you even knew what 'feral' meant." His eyes twinkled

"That's your fault for limiting my choices at night to reading or staring at the walls," Alex pretended to grumble.

On that the two older siblings went to bed, Justin to his recliner and Alex to the other bed in the room where both little girls now breathed softly and steadily. Exhausted, she slept late the next morning. When her eyes opened the other bed was empty. Panicked, she leaped up and rushed out into the kitchen/living room to find the little girls giggling as Justin spun his wheelchair around the furniture pretending to get them. Empty cereal bowls were scattered over the rickety table.

"Alex your brother is funny." chirped Sara.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," smiled Alex. Her heart rejoiced to see the little girls laughing and to see the matching smile of happiness on her brother's face.

"I've been making a list of things we are going to need," Justin rolled over to the table and picked up a tattered yellow pad. "Toothbrushes, toothpaste, clothes and shoes and it's just about school time and how are we going to register them?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Taking a lot for granted aren't you?"

"Like?"

"Like if they even want to stay with us and if we can figure out a way to make it happen without us getting accused of child kidnapping or something." She turned her attention to the older girl.

"Anna, we really need to know some things about you if you two are going to stay with us."

Tears filled the little girl's eyes but she did her best not to let on to her younger sister that she was crying. "Really? You mean we could really get to stay with you? With food and the bed and everything?"

"If you would like that. We would," nodded Alex. "Now tell us how you ended up in that alleyway."

The girls story was one that has been repeated over the years enough to becoming achingly familiar. Their Father lost his job through no fault of his own. Alex and Justin knew how the government regulations worked but little girls didn't understand why their Dad couldn't live with them any more although their Mom tried to explain it. He had come around occasionally but then he had started drinking and finally disappeared. Their Mother had struggled as hard as she could to keep them together but the money stopped coming and they couldn't find much to eat and then they had to leave their house.

Their Mother drove the three of them to the city telling them maybe things would get better there. But the only place they could live in was the car and finally it quit running. Their Mom couldn't find work and one night got beat up by someone trying to rob them. They went to the hospital but found out the only care the ER could give non-paying customers was life-saving only. A kindly nurse had managed to smuggle them to an out-of-the-way area and bandage their Mom but that was all she could do.

The next day their Mother had taken them both to a mission station, kissed them both, told them she would always love them and pushed them through the door. When they looked back she was gone. For several months things had been better, although they desperately missed their parents, but then the mission was closed and they were forced out on to the streets.

"And no help from the government?" muttered an upset and visibly angry Justin.

"Like they've given us?" countered Alex.

The story was halting and the Russo s had to fill in some things. But after a while they were satisfied they had the entire story.

Alex whispered to Justin. "Maybe there's a chance their Mom will come back but it's not very likely."

"I agree."

Quickly they turned their attention back to the girls. "I think that the first order of business then is to take Justin's list as go shopping." Alex smiled and the girls ran to her and hugged her.

"That's the second thing," objected Justin.

"What?"

"First, from now on your last name is the same as ours. You're Sara and Anna Russo and our much loved cousins from the country. Okay?" The answer came wordlessly, in a repeat of the hugs, this time directed at Justin.

The day was spent shopping. Careful shopping. The clothing came from second hand stores; the personal items from discount places. The older siblings had retrieved their small horde of money carefully harvested from Alex's wages and tips and from the occasional bonus gleaned from a trading effort of Justin.

Regardless of how close to the vest they had to hold their cards, Alex and Justin refused to let the girls not have a few simple toys, a doll apiece, some coloring books and crayons and for Anna a couple of picture books she thought she could read.

They debated about dinner but finally brought the girls to the diner and introduced them to Mr. Kensey. The older man beamed to meet their "cousins" and fed all them on the house in spite of Alex's protestations. While the girls were having pie he drew his favorite young waitress aside.

"Alex I'm certainly not questioning any of what you told me but as a general question, do you have the girls' birth certificates, social security numbers and all the rest of their documents to prove that you are their legal guardians?" When Alex confessed she did not, the diner owner only smiled.

"I think what you are doing is wonderful Alex. Give me their names and dates of birth and perhaps I may be able to find all that paperwork for you."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Check with me tomorrow when you come to work."

Night brought another meeting after the girls were safely tucked in bed; this time with their own clean shirts to sleep in and after a bedtime story had been told and enjoyed by all.

"Even with all the help Mr. Kensey is giving us we're going to need more money. A larger apartment is going to have to happen too. And this before school starts." declared Alex.

Justin nodded, sitting back in his recliner and looking thoughtful.

"What we have to do is use our strengths. I'll work on the insurance company. I'm very good at nit-picking details and I'm sure there's something in the fine print of the contracts that will work to our advantage."

"Hmmm. Okay," agreed Alex. "What about me?"

"What can you do better than anything else?" A grin such as Alex in a very long time spread across his face and she grinned with him.

"Funny you should mention that. I was thinking the same thing after the sermon at church on Sunday."

"After all, if the judge who feared neither God nor man gave way because the widow wouldn't leave him alone and granted her justice what chance does any paper shuffler have against Alex Russo?"

She nodded. There was a way to get people like that to do what she wanted. It was to bug them until they finally gave in just to get rid of her. And Alex was very, VERY good at bugging people. She visited the person who was responsible for processing the claims and settled in at her desk. The grumpy woman barely glanced up at her.

"What do you want?"

"Hi," Alex said with bright cheerfulness. "I'm Alex Russo and I came by to bring an update on my brother Justin's condition and ask about the status of his disability claim."

"Just put it in that box over there," the woman indicated an overflowing in-box.

"Sure," Alex did as she was told and then settled back into her chair.

"What?" the other woman said, surprised that Alex hadn't left.

"Just waiting," the girl smiled.

"For what?"

"For whatever it is that you have to do next to my brother's claim."

"Look I'm extremely busy," the woman snapped. "I don't have time to look at it right now."

"That's fine," Alex beamed. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll just wait right here. By the way," she indicated the not quite turned away computer screen, "I suggest you play the black ten on the red jack. That should move it along."

For a moment the woman seemed embarrassed, and then she glared. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave. There are other people waiting to see me."

"Oh that's alright," Alex said breezily. "I'll just wait out in the hallway."

That late afternoon as she got ready for work she briefed her brother on the day's happening as the girls played quietly in the room.

"Oh golly, I'd forgot what fun it can be to be such a pest. Every time that poor woman's office was empty I was back in there. She took to peeking out of her office door and closing it whenever she saw me, which was of course all the time. She even snuck out the back to go to lunch. Of course that didn't help because I was sitting in her office with my bright smile when she tried to sneak back in."

Alex's smile faded. "I can't understand it Justin. The woman saw exactly three people today besides me. Two other were current cases. And yet the receptionist I made friends with who handles inter-office paperwork told me the woman simply sits her office and does nothing. And she's not the only one. There's about two or three really hardworking case officers who get everything done. The others sit around and moan about how much they have to do."

"Still," she shook her head and the smile returned. "She'll be so sick of me before long I bet she processes one case at least." Changing the subject she asked about his day and the girls.

"I took them to the library. There was a story hour this afternoon and they sat without making a peep the whole time. I talked a bit, unofficially of course, to Mr. Johnston. He'll ignore the girls for now. Hopefully if Mr. Kensey comes through we can then openly apply for a larger apartment. We'll just have to see. Other than that I haven't found out anything so far we can use with the insurance company."

"Okay," said Alex. She kissed the girls and told them to be good.

"Are you coming back?" asked Sara, visibly worried.

"Yes," smiled Alex. "I have to go to work but Justin will stay with you. Anna, make sure your sister takes her bath and the two of you say your prayers before bed."

"Yes Alex."

Mr. Kensey simply waved when Alex first got to the diner. It was busy and she went right to work. But during her first break he called her into his office.

"Alex I'm glad to tell you I was able to find those documents you were missing for the girls, including the court order giving you and Justin custody."

Alex clutched the plain brown envelope the diner owner handed her to her chest. "Thank you Mr. Kensey. You don't know what this means to me."

The older man smiled. "Perhaps I do. But in any case I can't tell you how proud I am that you and your brother are taking care of your little cousins."

"Regardless, thank you," Alex leaned over and kissed her boss on the cheek.

"Here, here, now none of that young lady." Mr. Kensey pretended to huff and puff although Alex could see how delighted he was. "I'd hate to have to charge you with sexual harassment." He glanced up at the bank of monitors that allowed him to watch the diner and the surrounding outside areas. "Now you better get back to work Alex. A tour bus just pulled up."

The rest of the night flew by. Patrons came and went in a continuous stream. By the time Alex changed clothes and headed home, with the now inevitable and very welcome takeout containers, she was pooped. It also had been the biggest tip night ever. She would be able to replenish their stash and still have enough to maybe buy the girls new shoes.

Alex nearly made a mistake going home that night. She reached the corner where she usually crossed the street to avoid the teen gang that hung out in the next block. Giddy from all that was happening she continued down the street instead. She was brought up abruptly by the sound of glass shattering and hastily reversed her course.

She made it home safely, having no idea that two separate pairs of eyes were observing her and making plans for the future.

The first belonged to a teen under the broken street light who was just then clouting a smaller gangbanger up side of his head.

"You had to go and break that bottle and scare that cute little waitress away just when she was about to walk up to me. I knew she couldn't resist me for long." He stared towards the building where Alex had disappeared. "One day soon I'm going to stop waiting and do something myself."

The other eyes were just about all that could be seen of a dark figure that was nothing more than an outline against the blackness of an alleyway. The eyes were curious. Almond shaped and with more than a hint of yellow. They tightened as they rested on the gang leader and then softened as they turned to Alex as the apartment building door closed behind her. Then they were gone.

(To Be Continued)


	6. Findings

He Ain't Heavy, Part Six by patricia51

(Findings)

Bright and early Alex was up to find Justin fixing breakfast. The girls were sitting at the kitchen table, their little legs kicking and their eyes all excited as Justin put a stack of pancakes on front of each one. He drenched the hot cakes in syrup and then had to nearly physically keep Anna and Sara from attempting to stuff their mouths with wads of pancakes that would have choked several horses.

"Don't worry," she assured them. "It won't go away if you don't eat it all in the next five seconds."

The girls slowed but didn't stop. Alex sighed. They'd calm down. She took a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and joined them. Once they were all done she took out the precious envelope that Mr. Kensey had given her the night before.

"I don't know how he did it but you two are now officially Anna and Sara Russo," she began. Before she could get any further she was nearly smothered by sticky kisses. A laughing Justin helped her come up for air.

"You might not think so when we go down to register you for school Anna and see if we can get Sara in pre-school." Justin remarked with a grin.

"This from the only person in history who loved school so much he never wanted to leave," scolded Alex. She finished her coffee and looked at the clock.

"Time for me to get started visiting our 'friend' down at the claims office. Hopefully by this weekend she'll be so tired of seeing me that she'll throw in the towel and process your claim."

"Here," grinned Justin. He held out a thermos. "Coffee." He produced a bag. "And lunch."

"Thanks." Alex kissed her brother on the cheek, something that back in the old days would have caused her to run screaming from the room but now was the natural thing to do. She hugged the girls and then left on her mission.

Justin cleaned up while the girls putting their dishes in the sink and then scampering off to wash, brush their teeth and get dressed. Gritting his teeth he finished his exercise routine and then dressed himself. Grabbing the notebook he used and the envelope Alex had brought home he called to Sara and Anna and they left.

Justin showed them the elevator, reminding them that at least for now they weren't to ride it without either he or Alex with them. They nodded. He had no real worries about that, they practically never got more than inches away from them. They caught the bus, today going a different direction than he usually took to the library. About an hour later they arrived at the School Board building.

Registration proved not to be a problem, although it took longer to get Sara signed up for the pre-school in their area. Justin was relieved when it turned out that the school bus servicing both schools stopped right down the street from their apartment building.

On the way out a familiar booming voice caught Justin by surprise.

"Justin Russo! Is that you?"

"Hello Mister Laritate."

"Brand my sagebrush stew but what happened to you?"

Justin explained as simply as he could to his former principal what had happened to him and his sister. By now they had rehearsed the story so often that it seemed real, as real as the truth actually was to them anymore.

Mr. Laritate's always seemingly sad expression deepened and he offered his best western condolences. He liked Justin and had always been very fond of Alex and had worked hard to direct her energy into outlets other than causing mischief and skipping class. He hadn't always succeeded but he had never given up and had been quite excited when she actually did graduate and went on to study Art in college.

He was crushed to find that Alex was working as a waitress and Justin had no job at all. He was delighted with the girls and accepted immediately that they were the siblings cousins. Thinking deeply he asked Justin to keep in touch while he worked on coming up with something to help them. Justin left, pleased to not only have accomplished his task of getting the girls in school but also with the warm feeling that maybe they weren't as alone in the world as they had thought.

Alex had breezed into her "friend's" office and deposited herself in the chair in front of the desk. The suppressed groan from the social worker was music to her ears. Alex brightly chatted and made herself comfortable as she munched on a doughnut Justin had supplied and drank a cup of coffee. By the time the woman could pry Alex out of the chair and office pleading the press of an appointment Alex felt comfortable she had already ruined the woman's day. Assuming she ever HAD one of course. Alex, a notorious procrastinator herself, at least in the old days, wondered. She had never thought about it but her adversary seemed so desperate to avoid actually doing anything and yet bored and unhappy because of that. Oh well, not her problem. She had enough of her own thank you very much.

By close of business she knew she had the woman on the ropes. Once an hour she had dropped by with a smile and "anything to report yet?" that elicited an ever increasingly loud groan. Satisfied with her progress she left the office in good spirits and headed home.

At the library Justin had gone back to the beginning, looking up what he could find in the public records of the insurance company he had been dealing with. He cross-referenced the company with Jerry Russo and his mouth fell open. What he had found there caused him to go as fast as he could get his wheelchair and the girls to go to the bank. After a conversation there with the same bank president he had met with before he left with a much lighter heart and the contents of the Russo safe-deposit box. He was waiting for Alex when she returned.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," he told his sister.

"What cat is that and why did it swallow a canary?" inquired Anna, who was listening. That of course required a break to explain the saying and what it meant.

"Things are going well," confirmed Alex. "And let me say that you look like you are bursting with news. Good news I hope."

"Very good news." Justin smiled and then sobered. He glanced around to make sure the girls were off by themselves playing now. "I don't know how he did it, if it was a last act or something he planned before leaving for the battle but Dad somehow arranged for DNA evidence to be left here, in this world, which was found in the ruins of the Sub Station. Based on it, New York has declared him dead and issued a death certificate."

"That's good?"

"Justin hugged Alex. "He's gone Alex. I know you miss him too but this means a lot. With a copy of the death certificate I was able to get the bank going and before long we should be granted access to the money Dad had put away. I also got into the safe-deposit box and found some very interesting papers there, including a will that I'll take to probate court tomorrow."

"Dad used that insurance company that has been giving us trouble for everything. Not just the property insurance on the Sub Station but also the life insurance and to my complete surprise a comprehensive health care policy that embraced the entire family. I also found that the premiums are still being deducted from the bank account that we haven't been allowed to use. They're in serious trouble. The records show that they received notification of Dad being declared dead. At the same time they denied paying any claim on his life insurance they were also denying claims on the health insurance by informing the hospital and doctors that Dad WAS dead. And they STILL took premiums every month. Another appointment I have already made for tomorrow is with a representative of the New York State Insurance Commissioner's Office."

"So they will end up paying on something?"

"They won't have any choice is what the woman I have an appointment with tomorrow says. In fact they will be quite eager to avoid an investigation into their business practices she suspects." Justin grinned without any mirth. "Of course I plan not to tell them I have already talked to the Commissioner s Office and they are darned well going to end up being investigated regardless of what they offer us to settle."

He went on to tell of his meeting with Mr. Laritate and their former principal's good wishes and promise to try to think of something to help them. That evening Alex went to work in the best frame of mind she had had in a very long time. Mister Kensey simply smiled when she told him what all was going on.

"I'm glad things are working out even if that means that you may be leaving us."

"Leaving?"

"Alex if you get a good insurance settlement and your brother's disability you'll have enough money to perhaps go back to school and finish your degree or do something else. You have become a very good waitress but it's not how you should spend your life. You have other things to do."

"Mister Kensey? Why? Why have you helped me so much? Those documents must have cost you money and everything else you have done for me has been wonderful too. We never would have made it without you."

Her boss got a far-away look in his eyes, tinged with more than a hint of sadness. "Let's just say that you remind me of someone I lost long ago. I couldn't help her but I could help you the way your own Father would have moved heaven and earth to help you."

Alex realized he wasn't going to say anything more but she understood. She knew Mister Kensey had been married a long time and had two sons but there had never been mention of a daughter. Now she knew why and it wasn't because they had never had one.

Alex walked home that night mulling over how things were going. She and Justin had more hope than they had experienced in a long time and they had a new family that was their responsibility to look after. Things were well.

She made sure to stop and cross the street to avoid the corner near the building where the teenagers hung out. But she had been busy keeping an eye down that way and didn't see the dark shapes at the mouth of the last alley before her building until one spoke.

"Hey cutie, what's the matter? Think you're too good for us?"

Alex froze for an instant. Lights appeared, first the brief flares of matches and then the glow of cigarettes. The figures around her moved closer and she had no option but to be herded farther into the alleyway. She glanced over her should towards the street. No one was out and she knew it wouldn't do any good to scream. Instead she took a couple of deep breaths and prepared herself to take whatever action she might be able to of things got bad.

The teenager facing her, the obvious leader, took another deep drag on his cigarette and the glowing coal lit his face. Around twenty, he wasn't nearly as tough as he thought he was she was sure but there were lines in his face caused by living on the street and a scar on his cheek that could only have come from a knife.

"You always cut across the street to avoid seeing us. I think you shouldn't act like that. After all, you're a hottie and I hear you don't have a man in your life, just some crip who lives with you. He can't be doing much to keep you satisfied."

"Nothing at all actually," Alex replied with a calm she didn't feel. "He's my brother. My boyfriend is out of the country right now."

"What a shame," the leader observed.

"Yes it is." Alex picked her words carefully. One lesson she had learned over the months had been that she just had to restrain her desire to give in to her natural habit and point out to someone just how stupid she thought they were. She didn't want to encourage this guy but at the same time she wasn't in a position to make him angry either.

"Well," she said cheerfully. "Now that we have agreed on the problem with my love life I'll just be on my way and thanks a lot for the advice. I appreciate it." She turned and started out of the alleyway. Confused at her calm attitude the gang started to part for her but the scar-faced boy brought them up short.

"You'll leave when I say you can," he snapped. "Now, come here and give me a little kiss and then we'll see what you have in those packages and maybe under that outfit as well."

Alex steeled herself. Okay, she wasn't going to talk herself out of this. Enough light filtered into this part of the alley to let her see the gang leader clearly. He was standing relaxed. She marked just where she was going to kick him and started forward. Then she stopped.

Everyone stopped. Heads turned towards the blackness that still shrouded the dead end of the alley. A sound was coming from there; a sound that wasn't often heard in the city. It was a deep pitched growl. And not the growl of a dog, no matter how large either. It was the growl of a wild animal on the loose.

Two slanted yellow eyes appeared and then a black shape. The gang leader took a step towards that shape and opened his mouth. What threat he may have been about to utter never left his lips as a stray beam of light touched shape and reflected off a set of fangs that had no business on a human sized form. No more business in fact than did the think black hair that was so dense it could only be called fur that covered the shapes face and arms. The torn clothing only accentuated the fear the figure inspired.

The growl changed to a snarl of rage. The gang members broke and ran screaming from the alley, the leader knocking other members down in his haste to get away. Then they were gone, leaving only Alex. The shape had faded back into the darkness.

Alex turned and went to the entrance. She paused and then spoke to what appeared to be empty air.

"Come to the apartment when you are yourself again. Number 927."

Without a glance backwards she left, leaving the alley as dark and still as it had been before.

(To Be Continued)


	7. Opportunities

He Ain't Heavy, Part Seven by patricia51

(I see the ads appearing for the return of Mason so I better get on the stick on my version of it.)

(Opportunities)

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Beyond any shadow of a doubt." A wan smile crossed Alex's face for a minute. "I mean after all Justin, how many werewolves do we know?"

He nodded. "Okay, but he wasn't a wolf right? He was back in his upright form; Wolfman I guess is the term. How did it happen? I thought he was trapped forever in that other form because of the curse he incurred."

Alex shrugged. "How would I know? I just know what happened."

"Yes, of course. Silly questions. More to myself than anyone else." He studied his sister. "You need to clean up and go to bed. It's been a night for sure. I'm just thankful nothing happened to you."

"So am I," Alex admitted with a yawn. She stumbled off to the bathroom and then to bed, slowing down only to kiss the sleeping girls.

The next morning brought debate between the siblings as the girls polished off two more stack of Justin's pancakes. Justin argued she should go see Mister Kensey and request to work days. Alex pointed out that the odds were after the fright that had been thrown into those boys that they probably were still running. Justin countered with the observation that they, especially the leader, might feel the need to prove they weren't scared and be right back there when she came home tonight. Alex shrugged and observed that was their next-of-kin's problem.

Without resolving anything Alex headed downstairs to leave on her mission to either get Justin's disability benefits or drive the social worker into a straightjacket. When she got to the ground floor she was intercepted by Mr. Johnstone the super.

"Alex, I'm glad I caught you, it will save me a trip." He handed her a card. "You had a phone call from a Herschel Laritate. He asked that you call him back as soon as you get the chance."

"Thanks Mister Johnstone."

"It was just a couple of minutes ago. You can use the phone in my office if you want."

Alex debated. She knew of course that Justin had run into their former principal. She wondered what the call might be about. Checking her watch she saw that she had a few minutes to spare before she needed to catch the bus over to the social security office. She punched out the number on the card and waited as it rang.

"Herschel Laritate," boomed the familiar voice. Alex smiled.

"Hi Mister Laritate, it's Alex Russo."

"Alex! Jumping Horned Frogs I'm glad to hear from you."

"It's nice to hear your voice too."

"Alex the reason I called you. How much college did you complete?"

"Two years."

"And your major was Art?"

"Yes." Alex was puzzled. Nice though it was to know Mr. Laritate was still thinking of her she wondered what was going on.

"Alex we don't have an Art teacher. Haven t in some time. Although I rather enjoy filling in there I have to admit my duties are going to overwhelm me. Now although without a teaching certificate you can't be hired as a regular teacher I can get you on the payroll as a long term substitute."

Her mind a whirl Alex blurted out "But Mister Laritate I don't know anything about being a teacher."

"You know and love Art though. I wouldn't pitch you into a regular classroom but this is an elective and your students would pretty much be those who wanted to be there. And of course I'd always be available in case you had trouble."

Alex admitted that it sounded good; especially after Mr. Laritate mentioned the daily stipend and that after six weeks she would be eligible for benefit, "including health care that would also cover your cousins since you are their legal guardian." She really had never thought about being a teacher but she remembered how, even though she had been a teenager trapped in a magically aged body, Jennifer Majorhealy had seemed to enjoy her teaching. Of course she had enjoyed a lot more being returned to her teenaged self, Alex remembered. She sighed. She wouldn't mind going back to those carefree teenaged years herself. But that wasn't going to be.

"How soon would you need to know Mister Laritate?"

"If you can come down to fill out the paperwork today or tomorrow I can have you start on Monday."

Alex pondered. "It sounds great but I have to go talk to my current employer. He's been very good to me and I can't leave him in the lurch."

Somehow Alex felt Laritate's smile over the phone. "My Alex you have grown up. Please do that and if he needs you for a while I can hold the position open for a bit."

Almost in a daze Alex caught the bus downtown. She plastered a smile on her face as she entered the disability office, a smile that grew more and more genuine as she realized what had happened.

Perhaps it was the smile. Perhaps it was simply that the paper-shuffler couldn't bear one more day of her. But as soon as she entered the woman's office she looked at Alex in defeat.

"Your brother's claim has been processed and approved." She rubbed her eyes. "Now will you stop coming here every day?"

"I will but I would like to ask a question first."

"I suppose you will anyway. Go ahead." came the resigned reply.

"We both know perfectly well that my brother is entitled to these benefits. You could have processed this months ago. Instead you drug your feet while he and I survived on pretty much nothing at all. Why?"

The woman looked a bit startled and then a bit shame-faced. "I know and it's wrong. You never get into trouble here by refusing or sitting on someone's application. This place breeds inaction into you and then after a while you just don't care anymore. I'm sorry."

Alex shrugged. "None of my business but I couldn't stand a job where I was rated on the people that I didn't help."

"The last form I gave you is your deposit option," replied the woman tonelessly and without looking at Alex. "Check to bank account is the recommended option. Bring it back completed and turn it in to the front window." Still looking away she added, "They'll process it immediately."

Alex decided that the form would have to wait until tomorrow. She needed to go have a talk with Mister Kensey first. Then perhaps she could pick up the girls and let Justin run some of his errands solo. Actually she felt a bit jealous that he got to spend all the time with her. With that thought Alex threw back her head and laughed out loud. Mister Laritate was right. She had grown up, whether she wanted to or not.

Justin had decided that the girls could go to the courthouse with him after cautioning them they really needed to behave. They solemnly assured him they would. Of course he knew that, their hard life had made them so quiet it was almost scary.

He was pleasantly surprised at how helpful the clerk was at the probate court. He gave one look at the papers and told Justin the will was self-proving so it would be easier to probate.

"Do you have an attorney?" When Justin admitted he didn't the clerk told him it would be easier with one to handle the announcements and so forth. Justin admitted that probably would be true but he and his sister didn't have any money. The clerk frowned and studied the will.

"Your Mother did not survive your Father?"

"No."

Then you and your sister are the heirs and you are named as the executor anyway. This gives you the authority to use available funds to hire an attorney for example. Did your Father have a bank account?"

"Actually both personal and business accounts."

The clerk stamped one of the copies of the will "Received" and handed it back to Justin. "Seriously. Get an attorney. Let him handle the bank and anyone else who is involved. That's what they get paid for and I bet he'll make sure he gets paid."

Clutching the paper Justin went home in time to meet Alex. They shared their news and decided to go to a nearby major bank and establish a checking account for the disability checks to be deposited in. Then Alex would take the form back to the office and go on to the diner. Justin would take the girls to the museum for the afternoon.

Alex knocked on Mr. Kensey's office with a great deal of trepidation. He had been so good to her. Would he feel like she was thinking of deserting him?

She needn't have worried. When she explained the school's offer he all but leaped from his desk and then he hugged her.

"Wonderful!" He drew back, held her at arms' reach and smiled. "Sorry, I got carried away. This is a great opportunity and I'm very happy for you Alex. But you do have to promise me two things."

"Anything Mister Kensey."

"First, hopefully with this new job and your brother's disability benefits finally coming in you'll be able to move somewhere nicer. In fact I insist on it. But you promise me that you ll not forget us. Please stop by now and then, for dinner I hope but for a visit at least."

"That you can count on," replied Alex, her eyes shinning. "Mister Kensey, I could never forget you or the wonderful people here."

"Speaking of that please come by this evening if you can. There are a lot of people who will want to say good-bye."

Alex nodded. "I will."

"And the other thing I want you to promise is this. During the summers and break times and maybe even in the evening I want you to go back to college. Get your degree. Become a certified Art Teacher if you find that's what you really like or go into a field that fascinates you. The potential you have is enormous Alex but these days you need a degree to go where you should be going. Deal?"

"Deal." And with that Alex hugged Mister Kensey.

As Justin and the girls got off the bus he noticed that right across the street from the museum was an office marked as belonging to the State of New York Insurance Commissioner. On an impulse he went in, promising the girls it would only be for a few minutes. The reception he got there was much nicer than he had ever received at the insurance company. A pleasant young blonde woman about his own age ushered him and the girls into her cubicle and listened attentively to his story. They discussed various options and the young woman, whose name was Sara, offered several suggestions and took extensive notes.

"Justin I can't say for certain the company's actions were illegal, although what they're doing with the health insurance policy comes darn close. They certainly are acting unethically. However I think they won't have any choice to get moving on at least one of your claims. I will start taking a look into the company and whether there have been other people treated this way."

Sara fished in her desk, pulled out a card and wrote on the back of it before handing it to Justin.

"Here's my card and the number on the front connects directly to my desk. Please keep me informed of what's going on. And on the back," she paused and then smiled as Justin turned the card over, "is my cell number in case you would like to call me about anything else."

Justin being Justin it took a moment or two for the implication of what Sara was saying to sink in. He hadn't even thought about dating in the long months since the battle and its aftermath. Partly it was a complete lack of opportunity but the majority of his hesitation was that he still loved and missed Juliet. He thought about explaining but then he looked into Sara's kind and interested eyes and for a moment he got lost.

"Well," he replied, getting his composure back, "I hope that I'll be using both numbers."

"So do I."

Justin collected the girls and headed home, feeling a combination of happiness, anticipation and a bit of guilt he realized to his surprise. But he wasn't a fool and he immediately knew where that came from. He was attracted to Sara, the first girl he had been attracted to since he had lost Juliet. And that made a part of him feel like he was being untrue to Juliet.

As the trio got onto the bus Justin continued to think, even as the girls laughed and pushed him into the open space designed to accommodate wheelchairs. He pictured Juliet; her smile, her laugh, the little quirks he adored. A Wizard and a vampire. No one would have bet on them. But they had fallen in love.

He thought of her. He was still saddened by her loss but it was no longer the soul deep sorrow that had gnawed at him at first. He whispered to himself and to someone who he thought might still watch over him.

"Is it time Juliet? Time to move on?"

He didn't hear anything in return. He didn't expect to. But there was a warm feeling as though someone dear had smiled at him.

That evening Alex walked home from the diner, carrying one last huge meal that would probably feed her, Justin and the girls for a week, not to mention the cake she balanced on top of everything else. She was a bit worried about the teen gang, hoping that she was right and that they were still running. When things got better and she knew that they were going to; phones, both home and cell were going to be in the near future.

She slowed as she crossed the street, peering cautiously into the inky darkness surrounding the alleyway. She stayed close to the street, out of range of a sudden grab. Then she stopped. She strained her ears. Breathing. Someone in there was breathing. Taking a chance she edged closer.

"Mason?"

There was a pause, just long enough for her heart to climb into her throat. Then a husky voice with no English accent but still familiar answered.

"Yes. It's me."

(To Be Continued)


	8. Beginnings

He Ain't Heavy, Part Eight by patricia51

(Beginnings)

(Note. Although I am assuming Mason did indeed become a full wolf due to some curse or other I decided that it would not have been from a bite by Juliet but rather some other cause. I decided on a curse but the origin of that curse doesn't seem important to enough to me to figure it out as only the curse's existence means anything to the story.)

"Yes. It's me."

"How?" Alex stammered. "I mean the last time I saw you the curse was setting in and you told me you would be a wolf forever. And besides, from what I understand all the werewolves were destroyed when the Council used all magic to power the spell to destroy the monsters."

"Is that what happened?"

Alex felt foolish, realizing that Mason could have no idea of the events that had occurred in the Wizard world. She briefly explained everything that had happened.

"Alex I'm so sorry about your parents and Harper. And Max too. I considered him a friend as well as your brother."

Alex sighed. She had not got over those losses but time was scabbing the wounds, especially with the day to day struggle to make ends meet. She pursued her own questions.

"Mason, how did you survive? The spell was designed to kill all monsters everywhere, in the other dimensions and here on Earth."

Mason hesitated before answering. "When did this happen?" After Alex had filled him in she could see his shadowy head nod. "That fits then. I suppose I survived because I was a wolf then, completely and utterly due to the curse. As such, the spell wouldn't have recognized me as a 'monster'."

"But at the same time," Alex said almost to herself, "the end of magic would have meant an end to the curse."

"That fits," agreed Mason. "It was about that time that I first found myself back in human form. But I was very confused for sometime and kept slipping back and forth into my werewolf state."

"As you are now," noted Alex. "But why I wonder? No magic should mean no werewolf."

"Probably because the wolf part of me is passed on genetically. It's a part of who I am. Although that part seems to be fading. More and more I stay in my human shape, even when the moon is out. I think it's only because of the full moon the last couple of days that I have been changing."

Alex noted that Mason's British accent was creeping back into his speech, which was itself clearer now than when they had first started talking. The outline she could make out from the faint light penetrating the alley seemed to confirm that the hair and the distorted features were fading.

"I do have to admit that I'm very glad the other night that you were in your werewolf form." Alex shivered at the thought of what might have happened.

"I had been watching you," admitted Mason. "It was just recently that I found my way back to the city and then I had to track you."

"How did you manage that?"

Mason sounded embarrassed. "By your scent Alex. I picked it up at the ruins of the Sub Station and eventually found my way here even though I lost the trail a number of times."

"My scent?" Alex laughed. "Do I smell that bad?"

"No," replied Mason, "You smell heavenly." He sighed. "I memorized how you smelled the day I met you in Art class. By the way, I also smell food and it's getting cold."

"Oh golly," Alex's mind snapped back to the weight in her arms. "I better get home." She hesitated. "Are you coming with me?"

"Not tonight. This is fading, even as we speak but it will be back. But one day soon. Every time the change comes over me it is less, well, complete I guess you could say and I return to human form faster. Eventually I think it will be gone forever.""

"I hope so." Alex started to leave. She stopped. Without looking over her should at the form still hidden in the alley she spoke.

"Mason? I still love you."

"I love you too Alex. I always will."

The next week was a scramble. Alex filled out forms and reported for a training session at the Board of Education. She never had considered how much paperwork was involved in teaching, even as a substitue. Justin and the girls insisted that she buy some new clothes and she did, feeling a bit guilty but enjoying how the new clothes felt.

Justin, armed with the information he had received dropped by the office of the insurance company he had done battle with for months. The claims representative's smile threatened to slip when he saw Justin but he rallied.

"Mister Russo I can't think there's anything we haven't covered before. Now I'm a busy man and..." the words trailed off as Justin placed a certified copy of the Jerry Russo's death certificate on the desk between them.

"What's this?" he said, looking at the paper as though it was a snake.

"A copy of my Father's death certificate, which interestingly according to New York State your company was furnished some time ago."

"Well," the man rallied and attempted to go on the attack. "I'm sure that didn't happen and I will look into this document as soon as I can. If it is genuine of course"

Justin smiled. "I'm sure that you did not just accuse me of attempting fraud, especially without even examining this, which is properly marked and certified. So I'm sure you certainly will be looking into it and soon. While you do that let's look at a couple of other items."

"Other items?"

"First let's discuss the payment of medical claims under this health insurance policy your company issued. They have been denied."

"That policy isn't in force anymore because your policy holder is dead."

"Dead?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "But for months now you've been telling me that there was no proof that he was dead. Now is he or isn't he?" Without giving the claims rep a chance to recover Justin continued. "Furthermore I have here the property insurance policy issued on the Waverly Sub Station. Imagine my surprise, and that of the New York Insurance Commissioner s Office, to find that contrary to what my sister was told there is no exclusion clause concerning 'terrorist incidents'. Indeed the policy states the coverage will be paid regardless of cause of damage, including even Acts of God."

Relentlessly Justin went on as the sputtering man attempted to regain control of the conversation. "Now you might be tempted to claim there was a simple error, or that my sister remembers wrong. Isn't it nice that the paperwork gurus in your office kindly sent us a formal letter denying the claim for exactly the reason you gave Alex?"

"Face it," Justin's face grew hard. "You've stepped in something very deep." He held Sara's card out to the man, displaying the engraved logo of the office she worked for. "This fine young woman is waiting for a call from me before launching a formal investigation into your company's activities. Do we need to call her?"

The man looked wildly around the room as though he expected some kind of help to materialize from the walls. Realizing that wasn't going to happen he shook his head in surrender.

When Justin left he held two checks, advances on the final settlement of both the property and life insurance claims. He also had written assurance that the prior denied medical claims would be attended to promptly. He also had arranged to continue the coverage for Alex, the girls and himself. He pointed out to the flunky that at least this way he could tell his bosses he had made a sale. He stopped by the bank and deposited them, keeping a small amount for Alex and him to spend.

That night was a happy night at the Russos' cramped apartment. A night made even better by the mutual decision Alex and Justin made that they could now afford move to a better apartment closer to their old home. Since it was Friday night they made plans for the weekend. Plans that included shopping. A lot of shopping.

And a lot of shopping took place. Cell phones, new clothes for all and to everyone's surprise and contentment a spacious rent-controlled apartment was found right off Waverly Place. Best of all, the super was an old customer of the Sub Station and an old friend of Jerry Russo. After suitable condolences his only question was when they wanted to move in.

Life moved quickly for the now four Russos. Soon there came a morning when Justin loaded the girls onto a school bus, a bus that Alex rode on as well to her new position. She had already set up her classroom, bulletin board, her roll book and everything else she could think of besides a healthy dose of self-confidence. That was provided by Mister Laritate, who escorted her to the classroom that first day of class and reminded her of the confidence he had in her.

"Alex, I wouldn't have suggested this for you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure you could ride this bronc."

Then the bell rang and Alex looked over her Art students. She took a deep breath.

"Good morning. I'm Miss Russo and I'm your Art Teacher. Find an easel and let's get started being creative. After I call the roll," she hastily added. And so began Alex Russo's career as a teacher, a career that to her own surprise would last and be more fulfilling than she ever could have imagined.

While Alex embarked on her adventure Justin found himself somewhat at loose ends. No longer did he need to be working on the building elevator or swapping computer repair for a nearly worn out recliner. He took care of the new apartment and he and Alex shared time with the girls, whom they continued to love more and more each day. He worked fiercely at his physical therapy sessions but still found himself at loose ends, although he had fallen into a daily routine of calling Sara on her lunch hour and chatting with the blonde girl.

The boredom ended one free afternoon when he had dropped by the now much closer museum. One of the curators recognized him as a frequent visitor whom he hadn't seen in a while and stopped the exhibit he was working on to say hello. The hello turned into a talk that focused on the science of the exhibit and before long the pair had dropped everything to engage in a thorough discussion of that science. And before the day was over Justin was enrolled as a volunteer assistant at the museum which would one day lead to a profession he would love.

Then came dance classes for the girls and soccer tryouts for Anna. Things got so hectic that Alex and Justin seriously discussed the idea of getting a car but decided against it. The buses ran fine and in an emergency there was now money enough for a taxi. In fact they were so busy that a month slipped away, then a second and third and Christmas vacation was upon them.

The tree was up and trimmed. The girls were already searching for the presents that they hoped would be forthcoming. Presents that couldn't be found because they were hidden in the apartment of their Dad's friend the super. The living room drapes were thrown open one night and the rays of the full moon shone through the picture window onto the twinkling tree. Justin was reading the girls a story on the couch and Alex was curled up in an easy chair with her eyes half closed when there was a knock on the door.

"Get it would you Justin?" mumbled Alex, who was catching up on her "resting for her thirties".

"You get it." instructed Justin. "The three of us aren't moving." Anna and Sara giggled at their "Aunt Alex" as they had taken to calling her as she struggled to her feet and walked to the door, complaining with every step.

"I hope this is... Mason!" Her eyes widened. She looked at the figure in the doorway; she looked out the window at the full moon. She looked back at the perfectly normal looking young man and without further words she leaped into his arms.

"Who's that Uncle Justin?" asked Anna as she and Sara craned their necks to look at the newcomer.

"That's going to be your Uncle Mason pretty soon if he knows what's good for him," answered Justin. "Either that or I'm going to have to apply for a permit to get a shotgun." He added thoughtfully. Mason and Alex ignored him.

Alex ran her fingers through the English young man's hair. "It's over?"

"THAT'S over," and she knew he was referring to his werewolf side. "But I think something else is just beginning."

More beginnings were in store. On New Year's Eve, a night that Alex and Mason had decided to stay in and celebrate at home, Justin came out of his room dressed as nicely as Alex could remember seeing him in a long time, including a coat and tie.

"Where are you going brother of mine?" asked Alex from her comfortable position on the couch where she was firmly held in Mason's arms. "And all dressed up."

Justin smiled. "I have a date tonight."

"A date?"

"Don't look so surprised," Justin laughed.

"I guess I just got so used to you still, well, thinking about Juliet I'm out of the habit of thinking about you dating."

"Mourning you mean," Justin corrected his sister. His smile faded and then returned. "I'll always love Juliet. She'll always have a piece of my heart. But it's time to move on."

"So who is this girl and why haven't I met her?" Alex asked with mock sternness.

"Her name is Sara and she works at the State Insurance Commissioner's Office. And you have been so busy getting reacquainted with Mason you haven't even noticed that this is the third time Sara and I have gone out."

"Oh my, you have been busy," replied Alex even as she blushed.

Whistling a merry tune, Justin limped over to pick up the cane that was the sole reminder of his injuries. Extensive, and insurance paid for, professional physical therapy had eliminated the wheelchair forever.

"Where are you going?" asked Mason.

"To dinner and then down to the lake. It's not frozen so we're going to spend a little alone time in one of the rented boats and listen to the concert in the park and watch the fireworks."

Alex looked towards the third bedroom. "Well the girls are busy finishing up their vacation homework and I shouldn't have any trouble putting them to bed. Have fun."

"You do too," answered her brother. "But not too much!" he pretended to glare at Mason.

"We deserve it after all we've been through," Alex declared.

"We've lost a lot."

"But gained a lot."

"You more than me," Justin complained but his eyes twinkled.

"Well, get moving and pick Sara up and see if you can catch up." Alex retorted with a grin and a wiggle against Mason.

"Kiss the girls goodnight for me."

"I will."

Justin hesitated, and then grinned. "Remember what Mom told us after my graduation that we should tell each other?"

"Yes, but I still won't say it."

"Neither will I."

"But I do Justin."

"And I do too Alex."

(The End)

(If you don't remember what Theresa told them to say, well, you should. *Grin*)


End file.
